Lost Within the Darkness
by temperanceluvr
Summary: Nemu Aoyama has had a tough life growing up without a mother or father and having to look so different from everyone else. Her brother and sister try their best to be there for her, but when the aliens return to Earth it seems like Nemu's life just gets worse. Kishu watches over Nemu and tries to protect her the best he can. Read & Review please
1. Losing Control

Sunlight poured into my room and crept onto my face. I opened my eyes and forced myself to get up. It was a Monday, so I had school. I struggled as I got dressed, hoping that some miracle would happen and I wouldn't have to go to school at all. Unfortunately, that miracle didn't seem like it would ever come.

After I was dressed, I walked out of my room and saw that my brother and sister were already eating breakfast. I walked past the table and went ahead to get my things for school.

"Nemu," Aneko asked looking over at me. "Aren't you going to eat breakfast?"

"I'm not hungry," I replied. "I'm just going to go to school."

Ringo leaned back in his chair. "You don't want me to walk you to school today?" he asked.

I turned around and forced a smile on my face. "I'm ten years old now; I don't need my big brother walking me to school every day anymore."

"If you say so," he said.

"Have a good day, Nemu." Aneko said as I left.

"Yeah…" I left our apartment and stood outside our door for a moment. _Like that will ever happen…_

My name is Nemu Aoyama and I'm ten years old. My brother, Ringo, is eighteen and my sister, Aneko, is sixteen. Aneko is the only one of us with a job to help pay for our apartment. Ringo was too busy with kendo practice to have a job, and I was too young for one.

When I reached my classroom, I took my seat at the back of the room by the window. Sora Sato walked in shortly after and sat at his desk next to mine.

"Good morning, Nemu-chan," Sora said.

"Good morning, Sora-kun." I replied automatically. "Where's Misha-chan?"

"She wanted to talk with someone before class." Sora replied. "Hey, did you study for the test today?"

"Of course I studied," I said. "It's not like I have things to do after school like you and Misha-chan."

Sora smiled as Misha walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I had to talk to an upperclassman about something for my mom." She said sitting down in front of me.

"My, my, Neko-chan,"

I froze. Fumio Takeshi had just walked into the room. She has always hated me and I don't know why. Her favorite thing to do was torment me.

"I didn't know they were still allowing stray cats to participate in our classes." She taunted.

"Shut up!" Sora said defensively. "Why're you always picking on Nemu-chan like that?"

"What's it to you, Sato-kun?" Fumio asked. "Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Sora opened his mouth to retaliate, but I stopped him.

"Leave it alone, Sora-kun." I said softly. Sora looked over at me and sighed. Fumio smirked, tossed her hair back, and went to her seat at the front of the class.

"I don't get it, Nemu-chan," Misha said. "Why do you just sit there and take that from her?"

"Because… if I fought back, I know it would only get worse." I said looking down at my desk. "I mean, I know she's only doing it to get me upset. Anyway, it's not like I wanted to be born this way… it just… happened…"

You see, unlike my brother and sister—who resembled our parents—I was born with light pink hair, golden cat-like eyes, and pink cat ears and tail. My sister, who resembles our mother, only has small pointed ears. My sister had long dark red hair and chocolate brown eyes that averted attention away from her pointed ears. Ringo, on the other hand, had nothing wrong with him. He had tan skin, black hair and brown eyes—just like our father. Nobody knows why I was born so different—but I _hate_ it! People in town are always making fun of me, teasing me because of my ears and tail.

Sora and Misha were different from everyone else though. They stood up for me when nobody would. And even though they were my friends, I still felt all alone. Aneko has a lot of friends at her school and everyone admires her. Why couldn't I have been more like her? Why was I born this way?

Sora, Misha and I ate our lunch at our usual lunch spot in the courtyard. Usually nobody likes to eat outside, so we have the courtyard all to ourselves.

"Are you guys ready for gym class today?" Sora asked as we made our way to the gym.

"Don't remind me! I _hate_ gym class!" Misha whined.

"Is that because you're not good at it, or because you know I like it?" Sora asked.

"You're so mean Sora!" Misha complained.

"Come on, Sora-kun, give Misha-chan a break," I nudged his arm. "You know Misha-chan's never been good at gym class."

"I guess," Sora laughed.

We were about to open the gym doors when one swung open and hit me square in the face, causing me to fall onto the floor.

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't see you there Neko-chan." Fumio said in her not-so-sorry voice. "Maybe you should watch where you're going more often and then you wouldn't get into so many _accidents_."

Sora and Misha helped me up and I glared at Fumio. I was sick and tired of her bullying me, and even though I wouldn't retaliate, I still wanted her to know that I hated her.

"Oh my, Neko-chan's glaring at me." Fumio laughed. "I'm _so_ scared."

"You'd better be!" I said angrily. Once I realized what I said I covered my mouth. _What did I just… Why'd I say that just now?_

"What did you just say to me?" Fumio took a step toward me. It was clear that I had definitely made things worse for myself.

"I-I-I…" I couldn't find words to say. For some reason, I couldn't control myself. All the anger that had been welling up inside me just started to come out. "I said that you'd better be scared of me!" I yelled.

"Nemu-chan…?" Misha gave me a worried look.

"You're… not acting like yourself…" Sora said equally worried.

Fumio laughed. "You really expect me to be afraid of you? Give me one reason I should be scared of you?"

I clenched my fists. _What's going on? Why can't I control myself? I can't…_ I pounced onto Fumio, pinning her to the ground. My fingernails had turned into claws and were piercing Fumio's skin. I stared at her and hissed.

"Nemu-chan,"

Suddenly I felt myself turning back to normal and able to control myself again. I got off of Fumio and ran. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Tears flew from my eyes as I ran out of the school yard and through the streets. I didn't care where I was going; I just knew that I had to get away.

_What's happening to me?_ I cried to myself. _Why can't I control myself?_

I ended up at a building that was under construction, but it was deserted now. I ran into it and stopped on the roof. I slumped next to one of the support beams and began to cry.

"Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

I looked up and saw a strange guy in front of me. He looked familiar, but I didn't know where I had seen him before. He took a step toward me, "What's your name?"

"W-Who are you?" I asked as I stood up.

"Don't be afraid," He took another step toward me and I took a step back. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. You might fall off."

"Don't come near me!" I shouted.

He held out his hand. "Come on, let's get you someplace safe. Okay?"

I didn't know what to do, but I had a bad feeling about this guy. I took another step back, but I was already on the edge of the roof. I fell backwards and screamed. Then… everything went black.


	2. They're Back

***Ryou POV***

I was walking home when I heard a girl scream. I looked around and saw a girl falling from the roof of the new building. I ran toward the building, hoping I would make it in time. There was a bright light around the girl and when it died down a little, she was falling much slower than before. I reached her just in time. She fell into my arms just as if someone had placed her there.

I knew immediately who she was. She was Ichigo's youngest, Nemu. I'd been there the day she was born. I couldn't help but notice that with the two ribbons in her hair… Nemu looked almost exactly like Ichigo when she was younger. I carried her back to the café and called her brother so he wouldn't worry when she didn't come home.

I walked back to my room and saw Aneko sitting beside the bed. She brushed some of Nemu's hair out of her face and looked at her with so much worry in her eyes.

"She'll be okay, Aneko-chan." I said to her.

"I know… but still." Aneko looked up at me. "What am I going to do?"

"Go on and get changed. I'll walk you both home." I said to her.

She got up and went to get changed. I was about to follow when something made me stop. Nemu was mumbling in her sleep. I walked over to her and tried to make out what she was saying.

"Stop… I don't want to… please don't… no, stop it!" she mumbled. Her face was beaded with sweat and she seemed truly frightened.

"Nemu-chan… Nemu-chan, wake up." I gently shook her shoulder to try and bring her out of it. She didn't wake up, but she seemed to have calmed down. _You must be in so much pain… I wish there was something I could do for you…_

Aneko walked back in and I scooped Nemu up in my arms. We left the café and headed toward their apartment.

"You know…" Aneko said quietly. "Ryou-san… you've always been like a father to us—especially to Nemu. I know that she appreciates having you in her life… as do I."

I smiled. "I'm not trying to take your father's place, Aneko-chan—nobody can ever take his place in your heart."

Aneko usually put on a brave face whenever she was around other people. I knew Aneko didn't like talking about her parents, especially her mother. Aneko had always confided in me rather than in her real father, but I knew that she was trying to fill the void left in her heart.

When we reached the apartment, Aneko took Nemu and thanked me. "I'll see you at work tomorrow," she said before closing the door.

* * *

***Nemu POV***

I was standing in some kind of dark abyss. I could feel someone's presence surrounding me, but I couldn't see them.

"Poor Nemu, falling off the roof like that," came a girl's voice. It seemed to be coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "You know, if it had been _me_ up there, things would've happened a lot differently."

"What do you mean?" I asked as I started to feel frightened. "Who are you?"

"Oh don't worry about me," the voice said. "I'm just here to protect you or something. You'll meet me when I think you're ready."

I opened my eyes to see that I was lying in my own bed. I grabbed my head and tried to figure out what happened to me. All I could remember was falling off the roof and then… nothing.

_How am I still alive?_ I wondered. _Nobody was around when I fell… so how did I survive?_

I got out of bed and walked into the living room. Aneko was lying asleep on the couch with a blanket over her. I smiled and walked over to her.

_She must've been really worried about me…_ I bent down and softly kissed her cheek. I saw a smile appear on her face as I went back to my room.

I tried to sleep, but so many questions floated around in my head. I wanted to know what was going on with me all of a sudden. More importantly… who was that guy on the roof?

The next morning, I stayed home from school. I had told Aneko and Ringo that I felt sick and they told me to rest for the day. The truth was that I couldn't face anyone at school after what had happened. I knew that Sora would just try to defend me and get himself in trouble. I wasn't going to do that to him.

I looked out my window and started to think about what had happened. _I remember that guy showing up out of nowhere… and then… why can't I remember?_

I looked over at the chest at the foot of my bed. I looked down at my bracelet's key and started to wonder. I walked over to the chest and opened it with my key. I pulled out the photo album that had pictures of my parents and their friends. I flipped through the pages and finally found a picture of the guy I saw before. I looked at the name underneath the picture.

_"Kishu"_

"Kishu…?" I closed the photo album and put it back into the chest before locking it. When I stood up, I felt someone watching me. When I looked up at the wall, I saw another shadow beside mine. I spun around, but nothing was there.

"Maybe I really am sick…" I laid down on my bed. "I'll just… rest for a minute…"

* * *

***Aneko POV***

"Aneko-chan, are you alright?" Mint asked walking over to me. "You don't look so good."

I was standing in the corner with my chin on the end of my broom. I looked up at her and forced a smile. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind, I guess." I said which was partially true. I was worried about Nemu and didn't want to leave her alone. However, I was the only one who had a job, so if I missed work, we might lose our apartment.

"Cheer up Aneko-chan," Mint placed her hand on my shoulder. "We all understand that it's hard being the middle child, but you know we're here to help you when you need it."

I continued to sweep the floor and tried to distract myself. Unfortunately, nothing worked.

"You're bottling it up again, Aneko-chan."

I looked up to see Daichi leaning against the wall. Daichi was Ryou's and Lettuce's eldest and only son. He looked so much like his father, yet had the same compassion as his mother.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said trying to ignore him.

"You can't hide things from me, Aneko-chan." He said with a smile. "I have four sisters, you know. I can always tell when something's up."

That was true. Daichi, Nana and Himeno were triplets and Ayame and Hana were their younger twins. Ryou's family and mine had grown up together and we were all very close.

"Now, what's wrong?" Daichi asked.

"It's just… I'm worried about Nemu…" I said leaning back against the wall. "I can't always be there for her and I know she must be very lonely all the time."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she understands."

"I guess…" I walked away to finish working.

At closing time, I was the last one to leave. It was too surprising, seeing as I needed the extra money anyway. I quickly changed out of my uniform and was about to leave when I heard Keiichiro and Ryou in the kitchen.

"Ryou, are you sure you're not just imagining it?" Keiichiro asked.

"There's no mistaking it." Ryou replied. "I checked the readings from the other day when Nemu-chan fell off the roof and it showed that one of _them_ was in that area."

"Do you think they were going after her?"

"I'm sure they'd never hurt Nemu-chan," Ryou said. "But I am curious as to why he's returned after all this time."

"Could there still be some of it that's been undetected?"

"Possibly, however, I fear that if they're back… this time may be worse than the last."


	3. Alone

_They're back? Who are they talking about—wait a second… they don't mean…_

"We probably shouldn't tell the girl's yet, in case it turns out to be nothing," Keiichiro said.

"I'm at least going to go and see what more I can find out before—Aneko-chan!" Ryou was walking out of the kitchen when he saw me standing there. "What are you—I thought you left a while ago?"

"Ryou-san… are they… are they really back?" I asked, my heart starting to race. "Are the aliens really back?"

Ryou looked at me worriedly and I knew he could see the fear in my eyes. "I'm not certain yet, but—"

"Are they back or not?" I shouted, tears in my eyes. "Answer me!"

"Aneko-chan, calm down." Ryou said hastily.

I looked away from him to hide my tears. "They'll pay… I'll make them all pay for what they did…"

Ryou quickly grabbed my shoulders, but I didn't look up at him. "Aneko-chan… Aneko-chan, listen to me!" his voice was stern, but I still refused to look up at him. "We all hate them for what they did, just as much as you do… but there's nothing you can do about it. She didn't have a choice—"

"She never had a choice!" I screamed. I struggled against him but he held me firmly. "Let go!"

"Not until you've calmed down."

I heard a sound and looked over to see Daichi standing at the bottom of the stairs. My emotions became too overwhelming and I manage to tear away from Ryou's grasp and run out of the café. I ran through the park until I couldn't run anymore. I held onto a tree and cried my heart out. Ever since Nemu had been born… I never cried. Not once. Now that the aliens were back… nothing was going to be the same. The aliens had already torn our family apart once… I wasn't about to let them do it again.

* * *

***Nemu POV***

The doorbell rang and when I answered it I was surprised to see Sora standing there.

"Sora-kun, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, you didn't show up to school today, so I wanted to make sure you were okay." He said.

"I, uh…" I didn't want to tell him the truth about why I didn't go to school, but I didn't know what else to say.

"Is it… because of before?"

I looked away from him. "Something's wrong with me…"

We stood there for a minute before my brother walked over. "Oh, Sora-kun, this is a surprise." He said.

"I was just checking on Nemu-chan, that's all." Sora said. He looked over at me. "I'll see you later, Nemu-chan."

He walked off and Ringo came into the apartment. I collapsed onto the couch and hugged the pillow until I fell asleep.

The next day I forced myself to go to school. However, when I went into the classroom, Mrs. Takeshi, the principal, was waiting for me.

"Aoyama-san, I need to talk with you in my office." She said walking over to me.

"Yes ma'am," I followed her down the hall and into her office. Fumio was sitting in one of the chairs in front of Mrs. Takeshi's desk and I sat in the other.

"Fumio has brought it to my attention that you became violent with her the other day, is that true?" Mrs. Takeshi asked.

I looked down at the floor. "Yes ma'am."

"I see… in that case, you are suspended for the time being."

"Yes ma'am… may I go now?" I asked standing up.

"Go and get your things, and then you may leave."

I walked back to the classroom feeling even more depressed than usual.

"You okay Nemu-chan?" Misha asked when I walked back into the classroom.

"I guess… I can't come to school for a while though…"

"That's not fair!" Sora shouted. "She's the one who—"

"How _dare_ you!" Fumio stormed into the room and marched right up to me. "You… you… _bitch_!"

"Back off Takeshi-san," Misha said as she and Sora stood in front of me.

"Haven't you done enough?" Sora said angrily.

"She turned my mother against me!" Fumio shouted. "She should be severely punished for that!"

"That's enough!" Misha shouted.

"Leave it alone!" Sora added. "Can't you see that Nemu-chan is hurting right now?"

"She better be hurting, after what she's done to my mother!" Fumio exclaimed.

"At least… at least you…" I said softly.

Everyone stared at me. I had spoken so softly that nobody could hear me, but somehow the air in the room began to change.

"Nemu-chan," Sora and Misha looked at me worried.

My eyes filled with tears and I looked up at Fumio with anger.

"You don't know… how lucky you are…" I said. "AT LEAST YOU STILL HAVE A MOTHER!"

I tore from the room, tears flying from my eyes. I ran as fast as I could, knowing that I needed to get away. I needed to… disappear.

* * *

***Aneko POV***

I was cleaning tables at the café when I noticed Sora walk in. He looked really worried about something.

"Is something wrong Sora-kun?" I asked him.

"Um… did Nemu-chan happen to come by here earlier?" he asked.

"She usually goes straight home… why? Did something happen?"

"Oh, never mind, thanks anyway!" Sora took off.

"I wonder what's going on." I wondered aloud.

"He really cares for Nemu-chan," Daichi said walking over to me. "That boy,"

"Sora-kun…?" I looked up at him. "They've been friends for the longest time, but I fear something is happening to their friendship."

"Don't worry; I'm sure everything will be alright." Daichi said walking off.

* * *

***Nemu POV***

I ended up at the docks. I was sitting on a large crate holding my knees close to my chest. I don't know how long I had been there crying, but it seemed like forever had gone by. My body began to feel cold and I started to shiver a little. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my shoulders and looked up to see Sora wrapping his jacket around me. He sat down beside me and looked out at the ocean.

"You… you found me." I said softly.

"I had a feeling you might come here." Sora said. "This is where we first met after all. You had said back then it was your favorite place."

I closed my eyes. "I… I also hate this place…"

Sora wrapped his arm around me and pulled me toward him. "Nemu-chan… whatever you're going through… I'm sure everything will be alright."

I smiled and leaned my head down on his shoulder. I took in his comforting scent and my ears twitched with delight. He smelled so sweet and there was just something about being around him that made everything seem alright.

After a while, he walked me home. It was well past midnight and I noticed the lights were still on in our apartment. I started to take off Sora's jacket to return it to him, but he shook his head.

"You keep it, I don't need it anymore." He said before leaving.

"Nemu—where have you been?" Aneko shouted as I walked in. "We've been worried sick about you!"

I ran up to her and wrapped my arms around her. I could tell she was surprised but she soon wrapped her arms around me too.

"I'm sorry Aneko… I just had some things to think about. I didn't mean to make you worry." I apologized.

Aneko smiled. "It's alright, I'm just glad you're alright."

"What's with this mushy atmosphere?" Ringo asked looking over at us from the couch.

"Oh be quiet Ringo, we're having a sister moment here," Aneko said. "Alright young lady, it's time for bed now."

"Yes ma'am," I went into my bedroom and collapsed onto my bed. I rolled over and felt a strange presence. I looked at the wall and saw that same shadow from before. I froze, making sure to keep my eyes on it. I spun around quickly, but no one was there.

_I must be getting sick. That's the second time I've imagined that. Maybe if I get a good night's sleep…_

* * *

***Kishu POV***

I floated outside Nemu's bedroom, watching her sleep. I sat on her windowsill and smiled.

_You've sure grown up well… even without your mother. Somehow you keep finding ways to deal with your unique features. I only wish… I could've been there for you…_


	4. Safe

***Nemu POV***

I walked around Tokyo kicking a soda can along the sidewalk. I hadn't been able to tell Aneko or Ringo that I couldn't go back to school, so I just pretended to go and then walked around town instead.

"Hey, look at her," I heard someone whisper as I stopped at the corner to wait for the light to change. "Isn't she _that_ girl?"

"Yeah, it's her. Why doesn't she just leave us _normal_ people alone?" someone else whispered.

Without thinking I ran into the street, running around the moving cars and jumping over the rail. I hated when people said things like that about me thinking I wouldn't hear them. After a while, I stopped running to catch my breath. When I looked up, I saw the most beautiful wedding dress I'd ever seen. I gazed at it longingly, imagining myself wearing it one day. A group of boys passed by and they stopped to stare at me. I saw their reflection in the store mirror as they pointed and laughed at me.

_I could never wear that dress…_ I sighed sadly. _Nobody would ever marry a freak like me…_ I turned around and walked down the street, my ears and tail hanging. _Why was I born this way?_ I asked as I made my way through the crowded streets. _Why did I have to be so different from everyone else? Why'd mother have me if I was going to be this way?_

I stopped as it began to rain heavily. I looked up and saw that I had ended up at a small church. Without thinking I ran inside and leaned against the door. The place was deserted. I looked around and was amazed at how beautiful the church was. There were stained glass windows on the back wall behind a crucifix and an altar. I walked up the aisle, water dripping onto the carpet as I made my way toward the altar, my eyes fixed upon the crucifix.

When I reached the altar, I knelt down and folded my hands. I had never really been religious, but somehow, I felt peaceful in the church. I lowered my head and began to pray softly, "God… if you really do exist… I have something to ask you. Why… why would you create such a despised child like me? Why have you made me this way? What purpose could a worthless creature like me serve in this world?"

_You needn't worry…_

I looked around but no one was there. "Who's there?"

_I'm me and I'm you…_

"What are you talking about?"

_I was born from you to help lead you to your destiny…_

"Stop messing around!" I said angrily. "Show yourself!"

_You will be able to see me in time… but you are not yet ready… you have to live your life as you always have, solving your problems on your own… problems that not even God can answer…_

The voice slowly began to fade away and I stood up, looking around frantically. "Wait—don't go yet! Tell me who you are!"

_You are destined for great things Nemu… wonderful things…_

The church became silent. I was left alone once more. I fell to my knees and grabbed my head in confusion. "What did she mean? What kind of destiny could a creature like me possibly have? There's nothing I could ever do… not like this…" I looked back up at the crucifix and sighed. "If only you could answer my questions…"

I stood up and left the church. Walking through the rain, I heard more and more insults as I made my way home. When I finally reached my apartment, I opened the chest at the foot of my bed. I pulled out the photo album and huddled in the corner of my room, clinging onto it. Tears streamed down my cheeks as the insults from before echoed through my ears. The rain created a soft sound as it hit the window. The sound was soothing to my tormented ears and before I knew it, I had fallen asleep.

* * *

***Aneko POV***

My mother was sitting on the couch next to my father, holding a sleeping newborn Nemu in her arms. Ringo, Daichi, Nana, and Himeno were huddled together playing a board game and laughing. Ryou, Keiichiro and my mother's friends were standing around chatting and enthusing about my baby sister. I was sitting next to my mother on the couch playing with my sister. It was a pleasant scene and I felt so safe and calm.

However, that feeling was soon destroyed when the windows shattered and the door flew off its hinges and hit the wall. Three aliens walked into the room. Ryou and everyone else stood in front of my friends and older brother to protect them. I held onto my mother's arm and Nemu began to cry. My father stood up and started yelling at the aliens. One of them punched him and knocked him into the wall. The same alien started yelling at my mother, however I didn't understand what was going on. My mother yelled back, turning around to protect me and Nemu. The tallest alien walked forward and grabbed her arm. He yanked her off the couch and Nemu fell into my lap. I held onto her tightly as the smallest alien started to yell at me. I didn't know what to do… I was so terrified. The alien holding my mother pulled out a small dagger. My mother struggled, screaming frantically, tears streaming down her face. The alien said something I couldn't hear clearly and then—

"Aneko-chan… Aneko-chan,"

I jerked my head up. I had fallen asleep while sweeping up outside. Daichi was standing next to me with his hand on my shoulder. He looked at me with worry in his eyes. "Huh… what's wrong Daichi-kun?"

"You looked like you were having a nightmare." He replied. "I was worried,"

"I was…" I looked away, tears forming in my eyes even though I tried to fight them. "I was just remembering…_that_ day…"

Daichi wrapped his arms around me. The way he held me tightly in his arms was so comforting and I wrapped my arms around him as well.

"Aneko-chan… it is okay to cry sometimes. You don't have to always put on a brave face." He said understandingly. "There may never be a right time to cry, but I believe there's also never an excuse that permits anyone to hold back their tears."

His words comforted me. He had always known what to say to me. I cried softly into his shoulder for a while and he just stood there, holding me in his arms. It was just like he had on _that_ day.

* * *

***Ringo POV***

I was walking home from kendo practice whistling a song to myself. I passed by Nemu's school and noticed Sora was sitting by the front gates with Misha kneeling beside him. Sora was breathing heavily and it looked like he had been beaten up pretty badly. Misha was dabbing a wet cloth at some of his wounds that were bleeding.

"Sora-kun, what the heck happened to you?" I asked worried.

"He was trying to defend Nemu-chan when the others boys started talking bad about her." Misha said. "He told them to not talk bad about her, but then they started to fight. They all ganged up on him and it was almost an hour before a teacher came by and stopped them."

"Okay… then where's Nemu? Didn't she stay behind to help Sora-kun?"

"She didn't tell you?" Misha asked.

"Tell me what?"

"She got into a fight with Fumio-san and Mrs. Takeshi told her to not come to school for a while." Misha said.

"No… she _didn't_ tell me…" I said a little angry. "Well I hope you two get home safely."

I took off toward the apartment; angry thoughts swirled in my head. _Why didn't she tell us about something like this? That Nemu… she's always trying to hide things from us!_

_You must look at it from her perspective._

I stopped and looked around, but nobody was around. "What was that?"

_You still do not understand what life has been like for Nemu…_

"Who's there? What do you know about my sister?"

_You will not know who I am until you know who you are… you mustn't be mad at your sister for not telling you about what happened_

"Why shouldn't I be? She's always trying to hide things from us instead of letting us help her! It worries us because she won't talk to us."

_That's no excuse to get angry with her. You must learn to understand how she must feel… what she has to go through every single day…_

"And how exactly would you know how she feels?"

_I know because I have seen it with my own eyes. She tries to tell you things, but then she doesn't think that you'd understand and so she doesn't tell you. She fears that you might reject her… just like your father did._

"Our father didn't reject her! He loves Nemu!" I said angrily.

_Would a father who really loved his children abandon them to fend for themselves after their mother is gone? Your father has proven that he does not care—he has rejected you and your sisters!_

I fell silent. I knew whoever it was… they were right. Our father _did_ abandon us when we were too young to fend for ourselves. However, a part of me refused to believe that he didn't care about us at all. "So… what is it I'm supposed to do?"

_Go to Nemu… tell her how you feel. Only then can she begin to rely on you and your sister._

"Alright," I continued making my way toward the apartment and then I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see Misha and Sora following me. Sora was holding onto his side and Misha was helping him walk. "What are you guys doing? Aren't you going home?"

"I need to talk to Nemu-chan…" Sora said weakly.

"I told him to wait until he got better…" Misha said.

I smiled at them. I knew that they were worried about Nemu just as much as I was. After all, they were the only friends she had in the world. Just then, a fire-truck siren blared as the truck sped past us. It headed straight down the street that led to where our apartment was. I could see a tall cloud of smoke in the near distance. "Nemu!" I ran down the street after the fire truck. I wasn't sure why, but I had a feeling that Nemu was in serious trouble.

* * *

***Nemu POV***

I could hear kids from school banging on the door to the apartment. I could hear them taunting me. I covered my ears and pressed myself into the small corner of my room. Soon I noticed that things were quiet once more. However, even though the kids had left, I began to smell smoke. The crackle of flames reached my ears as I walked over to my door and tried to open it but the handle was too hot to touch. The apartment was on fire! Moments later flames started to creep into my room from under the door. I ran to the window and tried to open it, but it was stuck shut.

By now, the fire had started to engulf my room. I clutched the photo album tighter in my arms as I ran back to my corner. Tears rolled down my face as I started to shake with fear.

_I'm going to die… I'll never be able to see my friends or family again…_

_Be brave, my child…_

There was a bright light, and the sound of the fire softened a little. I opened my eyes to see that the flames were somehow being held back so they couldn't reach me. Then, when the light died down, there was a woman with long red hair, chocolate brown eyes and pure white angel wings standing before me.

_You may be different, but you are not alone. I have been watching over you since the day you were born. It hasn't been just me, either. You have many people watching over you, Nemu._

I stared at her, fear still in my eyes.

_Do not be afraid, it is not yet your time to join me… you still have much to do before you join me…_ she held out her hand. _Come, take my hand… I'll protect you…_

I hesitantly reached out my hand and placed it in hers, the photo album falling onto the floor. I wrapped my arms around her and she held me tightly in her arms.

"Don't worry Nemu-chan… I'm here for you." She said comfortingly.

* * *

***Sora POV***

My eyes widened when we reached the apartment complex. The apartment where Nemu and her family lived was engulfed in fire. The firefighters were using their hoses to try and put out the flames, but it was only working on the front of the apartment while the back seemed to be completely engulfed.

"I hope Nemu-chan isn't in there…" Misha said worried.

"If she didn't go to school today…" Ringo was clearly frightened by the fact that his sister might be inside.

Ignoring the pain in my side, I ran past the firefighters and up to the apartment. Without thinking, I ran into the apartment to search for my friend. The heat was a little overwhelming at first, but I pushed through it. I had never felt this way before, but something inside me was terrified at the fact that if I didn't do something, Nemu would die.

I knocked down the door to Nemu's room and started to shout out her name.

"Nemu-chan," I shouted as loud as I could. "Nemu-chan, where are you?"

I saw a bright light out of the corner of my eye and turned to see Nemu surrounded by a sphere of light. The fire was being held back from Nemu by the light. I rushed over to her and when she looked up at me, my heart ached. Her eyes were full of fear and her face was stained with tears. I reached out my hand for her and she took it. I pulled her towards me and held her close.

"Don't worry Nemu-chan… I'm here for you." I said as I looked around for a way to get out of the room. The way I came in was blocked by the fire now, and the only way out seemed to be through her window. I tried to open it, but it was stuck shut. _I can't give up yet… Nemu-chan is counting on me!_

I picked Nemu up in my arms and kicked the window, shattering it. I leapt out with Nemu in my arms and we slid down the roof. I held tightly onto Nemu and protected her as best I could. We fell off the roof and into a bush on the ground.

"Don't worry Nemu-chan… you're safe now." I said to her.

"Mama… mama… I'm scared…" Nemu whispered softly.

Tears began to fall from my eyes. "You're safe Nemu-chan…" I started to lose consciousness. "You're… safe…"


	5. Emotions

***Kishu POV***

I floated outside Nemu's hospital room, watching her labored breathing as the doctors did what they could to help her. I looked over at the next bed where her friend was just now waking up. _He's a brave kid,_ I thought. _Running in there like that… he really does care for Nemu…_

***Sora POV***

I woke up to find I was in a hospital room. I sat up as a few doctors left the room. I looked over and saw Nemu was in bad shape in the bed next to mine. She had on an oxygen mask and an IV was hooked up to her arm. I saw that her eyes were open, but they were full of emptiness.

"Nemu-chan…" I mumbled as the door opened and my sister walked in.

"Sora, are you feeling okay?" Misha asked.

I nodded. "I think so," she slapped me hard across the face. "What the hell was that—" I noticed she was crying. All the time we spent together, Misha had never looked so sad before. Her tears rolled down her cheeks and I could tell she was fighting the urge to cry her heart out.

"What were you hoping to accomplish—running in there like that?" she yelled. "You could've gotten hurt! You could've…" she fell to her knees beside my bed. "I was so scared… I thought I'd lose you both…"

This was the first time I'd ever seen Misha look this upset. Usually she doesn't cry, and whenever she does, it's only for a few moments before she makes up her mind to be happy again. I felt bad for making her hurt so much, although, at the time, I didn't think I had much of a choice.

***Aneko POV***

It had started raining while I stood outside the café. I didn't bother rushing inside to avoid getting wet. I crouched down and held onto my knees.

_Mama… if only you were here, maybe things wouldn't be so bad for Nemu._ I thought sadly. _I don't understand Mama… why did they want Nemu so badly before? Why are they just now coming back?_

I began to cry as the rain washed over me. I had never felt so helpless in all my life.

"Maybe if I had been a better sister…" I said to myself. "This never wouldn't have happened…"

"It wasn't your fault that those kids set your apartment on fire."

I looked up and saw Daichi standing over me with an umbrella. He held the umbrella over me and bent down in front of me.

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself for what those kids did yesterday." He said.

"It's my fault that Nemu was all alone yesterday!" I said.

"Stop for one second and think for a minute." Daichi said. "Why wouldn't she have told you about being unable to go to school?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nemu-chan knows that you and Ringo are always worrying about her and try to help her as best you can. But she doesn't want to rely on you two forever… she doesn't want to become a burden to you."

"That's ridiculous!" I shouted. "Nemu's never been a burden to either of us!"

"I know…" he looked at me and smiled. "Nemu-chan just wants to be able to handle things herself. She doesn't want to have to rely on others her whole life." He wiped away my tears. "You know, you shouldn't feel like you have to be the one to protect her either."

I looked away from him. "I have no other choice… I have to be the strong one. I know I'm not strong enough… but I still have to try…"

Daichi grabbed my cheek and made me face him. He cupped my face, dropping the umbrella and stared into my eyes.

"You have _always_ been strong… Aneko,"

He leaned in and placed a kiss upon my lips. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. We sat there in the rain, holding onto each other… being strong for each other.

***Sora POV***

Misha had fallen asleep in the chair beside my bed. I looked over at Nemu who still had emptiness in her eyes. I was beginning to get worried about her.

Out of nowhere, a man appeared beside Nemu's bed. He had messy green hair and large pointed ears. I leapt up and ran between him and Nemu's bed.

"Stay away from her!" I shouted at him, causing Misha to wake up. She saw the man and screamed. "Misha, go get help!"

Misha nodded but the man was fast and ran over and grabbed her. He held his hand in front of Misha's and she fainted. He put her in the chair and turned back to me.

"Misha! What did you do to my sister?" I asked angrily as he walked back over to me. I began to feel my body shake. "I won't let you hurt Nemu-chan!"

"Nemu…? So that's her name, huh?" the man said. He looked over at Nemu and that's when I realized she had turned to look at the strange man.

"You leave her alone, you hear me!" I shouted at him.

"I don't want to hurt you, boy, now move aside."

"I won't let anyone hurt her… not anymore!"

The man sighed and raised his hand to my face and soon I blacked out.

***Aneko POV***

Daichi and I were headed to Nemu and Sora's room to check on them. He had cheered me up and convinced me to stay with Nemu until she regained consciousness. However, when we opened the door, my heart stopped. Sora was unconscious on the floor beside Nemu's bed and Misha was asleep in a chair by Sora's bed. Standing beside Nemu's bed was an alien that had been there on _that_ day.

"Get away from her!" I shouted at him. "Get away from my sister!"

"You have no right to tell me what to do." He said angrily.

I was about to run toward him when Daichi held me back. "Aneko, don't do anything reckless! You might hurt Nemu-chan if something happens."

I glared at the alien. His face had changed but I recognized those cat-like eyes of his.

"You're the one who cause all of this to happen in the first place!" I yelled as Daichi continued to hold me back. "If you had left my family alone, Nemu would be a normal girl and our parents would still be around!"

"Do you really believe that?" he said. "You know, if I _had_ left your family alone… Nemu wouldn't have even been born."

I froze. "What the hell are you talking about?"

That's when I remembered. The things the aliens were shouting at my mother…

"_Hand over the girl,"_

"_How dare you come into our home and demand such a thing!" the alien punched my father into the wall._

"_She's my daughter; you can't take her from me!" mother said._

"_She needs to be raised with her real father and not this pathetic human." The alien said._

"_Ichigo, what are they talking about?" my father asked looking up at her._

_My mother's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Masaya… please forgive me."_

_The alien stepped forward and grabbed her arm. Nemu fell into my lap as he lifted my mother off the couch._

"_Hand over the baby, kid." The small alien yelled at me._

"_Please, don't take my baby from me!" my mother looked over to the one alien who was just standing there watching the scene unfold. "Kishu, don't let them do this to our daughter—__**your**__**daughter!**__"_

"_I'm sorry, Ichigo… it's out of my hands…" Kishu said before Pai plunged the dagger deep into my mother's chest._

"No… it can't be…" I said as I fell to my knees.

Kishu said looking back over at Nemu. "It's true… Nemu _is_ mine and Ichigo's daughter."


End file.
